


吴真心所不知道的权政禄（五）

by RosheenXin



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosheenXin/pseuds/RosheenXin





	吴真心所不知道的权政禄（五）

“你稍等一下，我去给你拿双拖鞋。“他打开门， 把他俩的包放在玄关上，然后进去找鞋。  
十分钟前。  
“不，就去我家吧。“权政禄坚定地说，载着她往自己家开去。结果.-路上他都没有和她说话，眼睛直直地盯着前方，专注开车。  
她的心怦怦跳。  
虽说这是很正常的事情，但是这是她第一次提出要去男朋友的家..她紧张得不行。  
“没事，真心!你做得好!你是最棒的!别紧张..…”她在心里暗暗地给自己打气，都没发现他已经站在了自己跟前。  
“吴真心xi。“  
“啊?”  
“发什么呆呢?“她低头，看到他递过来的拖鞋，"啊...  
谢谢您.."  
“..不客气."  
两个人在门口沉默了半天，这是什么尴尬的气氛。  
不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡。  
“那._打扰了“真心还是忍不住先打破沉默，她换上鞋，正准备抬脚走进屋里的时候，却被她自己的高跟鞋给绊倒，她惊叫一声，-头往前冲去。他见状，忙伸出手把她接住，她正好稳稳地落在他怀里。  
两个人抬头，彼此的嘴唇只相差一厘米， 鼻翼里全是对方的香味。  
"惨了。"权政禄心想。  
某个地方开始兴奋起来了。  
真心连忙从他怀里跳了出来，为了缓和气氛，她自嘲地说道:“啊哈哈哈哈，我怎么这么不注意，走个路都能摔倒....”真心默默地看了他一眼，缩了缩脖子。  
“没摔倒就好，我去给你倒点水喝。  
他需要离她远点，稍微冷静一下。  
她看着权律师匆忙离开的背影，心想:“我突然到来，  
他也很紧张吗...  
厨房里，权政禄正用冷水洗着脸。  
他不知道他在紧张些什么。  
是因为第一次带女朋友回家，还是因为第一次和女朋友在自己家里独处。  
看到喜欢的女孩正出现在自己的领域里，没有人会不紧张吧。  
还有他刚才那突然...反应。  
让他更紧张了。  
“呼.......”他长长地呼出一口气，用毛中擦干了脸，甩了甩头，想要把他脑袋里那些乱七八糟的想法给甩开，倒了两杯水端了出去。  
结果来到客厅，便看到她东看西看。  
“吴真心xi?”  
“哦?权律师，我觉得你家的装演设计很好看诶，是你请人来设计的吗?”  
他歪头，“不是，想法是我自己的，非要说的话，我只是不会画图纸而已。  
“哦莫，所以说，是权律师您自己设计的吗?”真心惊讶地看着他。  
他想了一下，轻轻点了点头。  
“权律师您好厉害!权律师您还会这个吗? !那您怎么不去当建筑师反而变成了律师?“  
“我只是业余爱好，比起画画，我更喜欢法律。  
“诶~”真心笑着望着他，绕着客厅转了一圈，回过头说:“权律师，我可以参观一下你家吗?”  
他把水递给她喝了一口，说道: “看吧，虽然我觉得没什么好看的。  
“诶嘿~权律师自己设计的家，我当然要看一下啦。“她往房间踊去，“房间里也可以去看吗? "她现在就像个探险的小女孩。  
他忍不住轻笑出声，眼神里满是宠溺，“嗯，去看吧。  
“嘻嘻。“她随便推开了一间房门，看见了深蓝色的床铺，还有一个大大的书桌。房间里的东西不多也不少，整整齐齐，看起来很舒服。  
“这间是权律师的房间吧?”  
“是的，金世元住我对面。"说完他好像想起了什么，补了一句:“他的房间你不用看了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈好。”她笑开了花，“我们权律师难道，又吃醋了?”  
“我哪有。”  
明明就有。  
但她也愿意将就他，还是不戳穿他了吧。  
“不过权律师可真是，连房间都很符合您的风格。"一个追求完美的..龟毛男人。  
她在心里喻愉说，这话可不敢说给地听。  
她继续看看，突然发现了他的衣柜露出了一件衣服的角，她溜过去，指着衣柜门，“我可以打开吗?“  
他走过去，摸摸她的头，“没事， 你想看什么都行，不用都来问我。  
她打开衣柜，第-次看到权律师所有的衣服，除了西装以外，还有很多很好看的休闲装。她拿起一件浅粉色的衬衣， “哦?权律师，这件好像没有见您穿过啊。”  
“那件...是金世元故意买给我的，你没发现我只有这一件这种颜色的衣服吗?”  
真心思考了一下，把衣服放在他身上比划了一下， 说道:“我觉得，还好啊。因为权律师很白，穿这种浅粉色会很好看的。“她凑近了看他，脑海里想着如果他能够穿上的话一定很好看，  
还可以换个发型!  
他低头看着她一会儿皱眉一会儿欣喜的表情。  
她的小脑瓜里总是会有冒出令他惊奇的想法。  
“决定了!”  
“什么?”  
“我帮你弄个发型吧!“她兴致满满地冲他说着。  
“诶? "发型?  
“嗯嗯嗯!走走走!“她放下衣服，把他拉到镜子面前，开始捣腾起他的脑袋。  
他乖乖地坐着，任由她摆弄着，耳边还响起她的声音:“相信我!权律师!我以前演过美发师呢，也去学了一点的!虽然不会剪，但是梳个造型还是可以的1”  
“你怎么啥都演过?  
“......想尝试新角色，可是好像都，不太成功?你知道嘛，我只有人气啦~”  
他没有说话，只是静静地看着她。  
十分钟后。  
“好了!权律师，快看!“她两只手撑在他肩膀上，欣赏起她的“杰作"  
他的刘海破她稍微掀起来了一点。露出了他的额头，本来五宫就很立体的他，露出额头以后，更凸显出他凹进去的眼窝，失去了古板的感觉，反而多了一丝邪魅。  
其实她的技术很烂。  
只是，配上他的脸庞，已经让她看呆了。  
“吴真心x?“  
“啊? .那个，你再去换上刚才那件粉色的衬衣吧?好吗?"  
"nei?这...”  
“哎呀，试一下..好不好? 嗯? ...穿给我一个人看。好不好嘛?“她掘着他的手，撒着娇说道，软软的声音快把人融化。  
他点点头，失笑道:“好。”  
又过了五分钟。  
这次她成功地呆住了。  
粉色的衬杉使得他看起来更加白净，深遲的眼窝，幽深的瞳孔，玫瑰花娜一般粉红的嘴唇正好与衬衫相配，明明他的脸上只是清冷的表情，却透着无尽的帅气。  
“权律师...  
嗯?”  
“你怎么...可以这么好看? !”  
???"  
她走近他，抬着头，大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“你看看你，五官这么立体，不知道的人以为你是欧美混血呢。还有，身材也太好了吧?怎么会有人把粉色衬衣穿得这么有型呢?还好你从来不穿这件，不然不知道有多少小姑娘被你迷倒，那我可怎么办? .哎.....不行，你绝对不能这样出去，你只准给我一个人......唔? "  
他抓住她挥舞着的手，身体微微前倾，亲了她一下，瞬间停止了她的喋蝶不休。  
他看着她呆住的表情，忍不住笑了一下。  
“啊!你不准笑!”  
“这又是为什么?”  
“笑起来更帅了!不行! "  
“哈哈哈哈哈。“被她这么一说，他笑得更厉害了，她气鼓鼓地瞪着他。  
“没事的，不会有其他人看上我的。”  
“谁说没有，你看如果你这样出去的话绝对，街上一堆小姑娘就涌上来了,现在的小女生们都超主动的。  
“可是..“他双手搭在她的肩膀上，故意凑近她说:“你以前不是说我对女人的攻防心很重吗?”  
“.......”突然放大的俊脸让她的心漏跳一拍，房间里有着他的味道，让她有些心悸。  
他重新回到了正常距离，拍拍她的头说:“我的心里只有吴真心xi你一个人。”  
她的脸瞬间通红。  
对了，你要不要去看一眼客房?虽然我觉得客房的床有点硬..如果你不舒服的话就睡我房间好了，我去睡客房  
“诶等等。“她听出了一点点不对劲，急忙打断他。  
“嗯?”  
“你睡客房?”  
“..因为我怕你睡不惯硬床，所以我."  
“等等等等。“她抬起手，“意思是， 我们一人睡一间吗?”  
“.不是吗? "他认真地问道。  
“不是啊? !我以为.“她以为她表现得很明显?  
“所以权律师刚开始..只是单纯因为我在这里才会紧张的吗?我以为权律师和我想的是一样的?”  
他思考了一下，立马反应了过来。耳朵开始隐约泛红。  
而她一时语塞。  
那..刚才他们两..是在紧张什么?  
“噗。“她笑喷了出来，“所以， 只有我-一个人这么想吗?权律师，我是女生诶?你这样弄得我好像是一个很不检点的人?”  
“不...  
“行吧，权律师说过会慢慢跟上我步伐，但是看来我还是太快了?  
“那个。  
“没关系啦，那我就再等一下我们权律师吧 ~反正我也不着急，那.还是我去睡客房吧，我可不好意思让权律师睡......!“她一直说着，突然感觉到身子一轻，她整个人被他腾空抱起，她一紧张，双手紧紧地抱住他的脖子，抬头对上他的视线，火热，深情。  
看来这个男人终于反应过来了?  
“吴真心。”他省略了敬语，喊出她的名字。  
"nei?”  
“你......真的准备好了吗?你愿意.."  
“权律师.“她打断他，轻声说着: "不愿意的话，我就不会在这里了。”  
她看着他，他也看着她。

他低头，温柔地吻住了她的唇，她紧紧抱着他，不太熟练，却很动情地回吻他。  
他抱着她往床边走去，轻轻地把她放倒在床上，双手撑在她耳旁。  
吻，再吻。  
他试探性地伸出了舌头，刚触碰到她的时，她惊了下，但他也没有犹豫，轻轻的接触之后，便开始逐渐深入，含住了她的舌尖，吮吸挑逗着，刺激着她的神经，  
她微微蜷缩着身体，却被他的身躯抵了回去。  
他转而变成了拥抱着她，缓慢地，轻轻地，脱下了她的外套，露出了她里面的粉白色露肩连衣裙，好像故意和他的衬衫相配似的。  
发现他在看自己，她害羞地一只手遮住自己的脸，一只手遮住他的，“别看啦。”  
“呵。”听见他笑了一下，他伸手，覆盖在她捂着自己脸的手上，遮住了她的眼睛。黑暗中她感受到他靠近，已经变得黯哑的声音响起:”那就不看。”随后他又堵住了  
她的嘴。  
不过这次他并没有像刚才停留那么久，反倒轻啄了下，便辗转到她的下颚，沿着她的侧脸，来到她的耳边，为她取下了耳环，随后便咬住了她的耳垂

她浑身一颤。

她的耳朵很敏感。

感觉到身体一热，仿佛被电流窜过，偏偏好像被他知道了这个敏感点，他不愿放开她的耳垂，从轻舐，到啃咬，最后舌尖滑过她整个耳廓，她缩  
了缩脖子，却被他扣住后脑，无法动弹。

浑身酥麻，她直接瘫软。

他终于舍得放开她的小耳朵，继续往下，那张平时清冷的俊脸此刻染上了情欲，一板一眼的神情此刻也变得诱惑起来。

她从未见过的，权律师的一面。

而她也是，从未展现过在他人面前的，自己的一切。  
衣带飘落，她只剩下最里面那件内衣，细细的肩带压着她漂亮的锁骨，再往下，就是她雪白的双峰。

令人垂涎欲滴的美色，谁能不动心呢?

他的手还在遮住她的眼睛，只能从缝隙里看见他的表情。她有些害怕，又有些期待，还有些不满。

她想更清楚地看着他。

她暗自和自己较劲了一下，决定把他的大手从自己眼睛上拉下来，正好对上了他的眼睛。

如果要她一定要选一个他脸上最好看的地方，那就是他的眼睛。  
拥有和亚洲人不同的深邃，有男人的硬气，也有独特的细腻。  
尤其是，当他深深地盯着她看的时候，当他温柔地呼唤她的时候，还有当他含着笑与她说话的时候。  
以及，现在。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么…就是…我也…想看着你。”她摇摇头，握住他的手  
他笑了。  
嗯。  
她也最喜欢看他的笑容，那个只对她展现的笑容。

他吻着她的肩膀，肩带顺着手臂滑落下去，将她抱了起来，看到了背后的内衣纽扣，结果他直接问道:”这个要怎么解开?  
？？？  
“您直接问我的吗?”她在心里狂汗。  
“你自己研究。”她赌气一般地埋头不再看他，脸上一副”不知道你就别碰我了”的表情。  
他瞟了一眼，发现那纽扣只是单纯就在一起而已。原本扣着她后脑的手往下，另一只手从她腰间往上，轻轻往里一推，就解开了。  
“!!!权律师!您怎么那么…。”熟练?刚刚不是还处在询问的阶段吗?  
“你叫我自己研究的。”说完他想要直接脱掉她的内衣，却被她的手抱住。  
他轻吻她的额头，让人沉醉的声音响起:”让我看?”  
她被迷住了眼，手忘记了用力，被他一不注意，就扯掉了内衣。  
啊!”她匆忙地再次遮住他的眼睛，他无奈地笑了下，就着她的手，往前靠去，柔软的嘴唇正好触到她的浑圆，她本能地想要往后倒去，可整个人却被他的双手禁锢住，大手在她的后背上下，让她更贴近自己。  
虽然他被她挡住了视线，却不妨碍他的动作。  
他的发丝挠得她心痒痒，每一处他碰过的地方，都开始发烫。  
他的大手往下，隔着内裤来到最终的地带，伸手便感受到了热意与湿意，他隔着那一层薄薄的布轻轻地按压，揉搓，没多久，整个底裤就已经被热情打湿。他的手指从內裤侧边滑了进去，直接碰到了她的私密之处，惊得她弯起了腿，手也从他的眼睛离开。  
他眯了眯眼，手指从内裤里拿岀，随后便脱掉了她最后的底裤，带出了阵阵藕断丝连。  
他脱掉才穿上的粉色衬衣，露出了他的胸肌和腹肌，从腰侧顺延下来的肌肉线条，还有他那诱惑的人鱼线。都让她离不开视线。  
这个男人真是可以要了她的命。  
为什么从里到外都……那么完美?  
她想摸一下他的肌肉。  
身体比大脑更快作出反应，当她反应过来，她的手就已经覆盖在他的腹肌上了。  
啊…”她缩了缩手，感到有点不好意思，毕竟现在自己还什么也没穿。  
却被他抓住了手，往胸口那里带去。

她感受到了他的心跳。

和自己一样，也是在飞快地跳动着。她了然似的看着他的脸，被他移开视线，将他通红的耳朵面对着她。

“别看了。”他喉结微动，脸上有着害羞的表情。

我们权律师…最好看了。”她圈住他的后背，往上抬头，闭上眼，吻住了他花瓣一样的嘴唇。

他看着她微微轻颤的睫毛，眼神闪烁了一下，随后也闭上眼，化被动为主动，亲吻着他深爱的人。

差一点。

真的差一点他就再也无法像这样拥抱她了。

还好。

他将她的一只腿抬到肩膀，润满了花液的指尖探入穴口，惹得她阵阵颤抖，她的紧致完全包裹着他的手指，稍微一动就能听能到羞耻的水声。，为了让她能够适应自己的欲望，他逐渐从一根手指，增加到两根，轻轻转  
动着。

过于敏感的她在他的手下，第一次绽放。

毫无规律的快速收缩让她失了神，第一次高潮的快感涌至头顶，她眼神朦胧，昏暗的视线中看见了他即将喷发的欲望。

她悄悄移开视线，不敢往他的下半身看去。

从里到外，毫无缺点

她开始怀疑自己能否完全容纳下他。

“害羞了?”其实他自己也紧张得不行。

“是权律师的话…不管多少次都会害羞的。更何况是…”

“第一次。”他的声音突然离她特别近，前所未有的低沉嗓音充斥着她的大脑，她感觉到身下有一个坚硬又滚烫的东西抵住了她。

他在穴口蹭了一下，让自己的分身沾满了足够的她的体液，小心翼翼地，尝试着往前推进。

他怕弄疼她。

“没关系的。”深知他温柔心思的她在他耳后说着，”权律师。。就按照你的想法来吧…我不怕痛的。”

他轻抚了一下她的后背，转头亲了一下她红润的脸蛋，找准了入口之后，足够轻柔，却也足够快速地冲破了她最后一道防线。

“额啊…。!”他的炽热进入到她的身体，第一次感受到花瓣被撑开的酸痛让她忍不住叫岀声。虽然刚才他已经很努力地让她的穴口打开，但真枪实战总是会有些差别。

听到她吃痛的声音响起，他不敢动弹，只能够用不停的吻来安抚她的疼痛，拭去她眼角的汨滴，眼里充满了心疼。

她看着他心疼的眼神，微微笑了一下，湿润的眼睛此时看起来却闪闪发光，像是天上的星星都落在了她的眼里。她双手抚上他的脸颊，轻声说道:”我没事的。”  
“…吴…不是……真心。”他唤出了她的名字，她欣喜不已。

“您第一次叫我的名字呢。”

他吻去了她残存的泪滴，温柔地说:”我爱你。

此时的这一句，比任何时候听到的表白都还要好听，比获得的任何奖励都还要高兴。

嗯，我也是哦。

她的身体逐渐适应了他的存在，他尝试着动了一下，她紧紧抱着他，不断地给予他信心，告诉他自己没事。

等到彼此都已经完全接受了对方的存在，他缓慢地推进，花里的褶皱紧紧地刺激着他的分身，温热，柔软地包裹着，让他忍不住暗哑出声，低喘着气。

疼痛变成了快感，连她自己也想象不到的是，她也可以发出这样娇喘的声音。

情潮暗涌，娇声连连。

一座房，一张床，两个人，共此生。

当速度达到顶端，当他顶到她的最深处，最后几个用力的撞击，她体内的褶皱开始更加强烈的不规律的收缩，挤压着他，让他也释放出自己的热液，灌满了她的身体。

床单被打湿，不知是他的，还是她的。

水乳交融的时刻，分不清你我。

他单手撑在她身边，怕自己太重压坏了她。她睁开眼睛，虽然有点没有力气，但她还是努力翻了个身，钻进他的怀里，无声地抱着他。

他轻抚她的秀发，”抱你去洗澡?”

她摇摇头，”歇会儿…”

他笑了一下，”好。

他的胸膛能给她无尽的安全感，他的一切都能让她感到  
室息。

是她最爱的权律师。

他看着已经抱着他睡着的真心，轻轻地说了一句:”你不是只有人气，你是我最珍贵的宝物。

仿佛听到了他的低语，她甜甜地笑了。

第二天一大早，他就被电话吵醒。

“喂权政禄，你在哪儿?我刚弄完，准备回来。要不一起出来吃早餐?”电话里传来金世元的声音。

“我在家，你不准回来。”他立马拒绝。

“为什么!你不是现在要把我赶出去吧?”

……

他低头看了一眼怀里的人，默默说了一句:”金屋藏娇。”说完，啪地一下把电话挂了。

电话那头的金世元懵逼了一下，然后瞬间秒懂。”啊～！这小子。诶西，可以啊!等我回去要好好取笑他

他关机，然后扔开，怀里的人有了动静。”唔。是谁呀?”

“金世元。”

哦……刚睡醒的她有着和平时不一样的甜腻的奶音听得他瞬间清醒。

某个地方又站起来了。

不行，他得起床了。

谁知道被她一把拉回来，”唔…不行…。不准走…”

“…我去给你做早餐。”

嗯……再陪我睡会儿…”她无意识地撒娇道，根本不知道他现在经历着怎样的煎熬。

“等会儿可能还会有工作……”

她索性挂在他身上，奶音大爆发:”不要，不可以。”

她知道她在干什么吗?

他掀起被子，翻身把她压在身下，在她还没来得及惊讶的时候，在她耳边说道，言语魅惑:”这是你说的。”

美好的清晨。

如果可以的话真不想起床呢。

【吴真心所不知道的权政禄 完】


End file.
